The Last Moment
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Tristan isn't sure what to think or feel seeing Joey in the hospital bed after hearing he been in an accident. The doctors haven't revealed if he will make it through the night or not. All he has left to rely on is the picture in his phone of them and his memories.


**A request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22 wanting Tristan/Joey.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or characters. Just the plot only.**

The Last Moment

Summary: Tristan isn't sure what to think or feel seeing Joey in the hospital bed after hearing he been in an accident. The doctors haven't revealed if he will make it through the night or not. All he has left to rely on is the picture in his phone of them and his memories.

Warnings: AU, Slash, Establish Relationship, Car Accident, Language, Lime/Lemon, Possible character death

* * *

The burning feeling in his chest doesn't stop as the words from the phone call five minutes ago replays in his mind

 _"Tristan this is Serenity. I'm calling to tell you Joey been in an accident and is in the hospital. Please come! It's...its very bad Tristan."_

'Joey please be okay,' Tristan pleads in his mind dashing out of the apartment making sure the car keys are in his hand. How did his boyfriend end up in an accident? The brunette wonders getting into the driver seat and starting up the car heading to the hospital. The pounding of his heart and blood rushing soon the only noise he could hear while driving. The mantra of Joey's name is on the tip of his tongue but holds back .After feel like hours he makes it to the hospital finding a parking spot before jumping out of his car to dash in through the emergency doors.

He runs to the reception desk choking out, "Is there a Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yes he's in the red zone room 13," the woman informs him looking up the patient's information as a sad expression fleets across her face. "You may go in."

Tristan's heart stops cold at the sad look. What happen? Is he alright? As the questions run through his mind, the man goes through the doors. The screams of patients for medicine and nurses going around him goes unnoticed as he looks at the signs for the red section which is most critical. Shivers goes down his spine. His head starts to spin. Breathing becomes harder to take with each step he goes forward.

"Tristan," the familiar cry and soon arms wrap around his stomach as an auburn hair girl cries in his chest.

"Serenity," he whispers gazing down at his boyfriend's little sister. "What happen?"

"All I heard so far been a drunk driver was driving too fast and couldn't stop when a group of kids where walking. He turn the wheel and the truck curve to fast into the driver side. Tristan the….the…the paramedics had to pull him out," Serenity chokes feeling the other tense up as the images come to his mind and he grinds his teeth together.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Tristan chokes only to feel Serenity shake her head. "Is anyone with him?"

"Not right now," Serenity whispers. "Go ahead and head inside. I'll be in the cafeteria with Yugi and the others."

"Okay," Tristan replies moving past the younger woman into the room fearing what he would find inside.

He looks in and his heart stops in his chest. Lying on the bed banged up and bruise is Joey. The bandages covers most of his body. The oxygen mask on his lower half of his face to help him breath. He takes a few shaky steps.

"Joey," He croaks moving to the bed touching the blond locks to push them out of the way. "Please be okay."

Tears forms at the corner of his eyes. Tristan never feels more helpless than he does at that moment. He been planning to have a dinner and propose later on that night. He sits down feeling his legs become weak.

He pulls out his phone looking at the background picture of Joey and him smiling at the camera just happy to be together. The brunette feels his heart breaking taken in that happy smile on Joey's face. The tears want to fall but he suppresses them. He glance back at the prone body feeling pain wreck his aching heart.

Is he going to pull through? That thought cause his heart to turn to ice. He doesn't want Joey to die. Not yet. Especially not the few times as teens he almost truly lost him before saying his feelings was then.

He takes one of Joey's bandage hands rubbing the back of it letting his mind drift as several of memories pass in his mind.

 _Their first kiss….Joey scowls glaring at him which he returns. Why couldn't his bonehead friend get it? He likes him not his younger sister._

 _"Are you telling the truth?"_

"Yes," He snaps back.

 _Without them realizing it their faces are inches apart before lips brush against each other in a chaste kiss that sends their hearts racing and small smiles._

 _The first date…The nervous feeling bubbles in Tristan's stomach. This is his best friend turn into boyfriend. Why should he be nervous before their first date? He shouldn't be right? He has different thoughts and scenarios run into his mind not feeling a pair of arms go around his waist follow by a nose nuzzling his earlobe._

 _"Tristan we can easily hang out eat a pizza with a movie," the warm breath blows making him shiver at the touch and gazes into brown eyes smiling at him._

 _The foolish nervousness goes away as they settle on the couch as they normally hang out. Only differences is the few chaste kisses and hands held between them._

 _Love you…Fingers trails down the bare chest pants fill the dark room. Hazel meets brown eyes as the feelings intensifies between them. The words wish to speak at the tips of their tongues. Lips brush against each other's while hands explores new areas of skin sending shivers of delight and pleasure down their spines._

 _From a simple make out session lead to a first time they will become lovers. Joey grinds against him keening softly making his mind spin._

 _"Joey," Tristan groans pushing in making them gasp at the new sensations._

 _"Hn Tristan," Joey moans nails scrapping down the taller teen's back leaving his marks as they have sex._

 _"I love you," the two whisper at the same time eyes wide as they gaze at the other and soft smiles grace their lips._

The sudden shrill sound startles Tristan out of his memories. He looks at the machine keeping track of Joey's heart rate only to see it flat line.

"NURSE!" He screams before shaking Joey, "Don't you dare die on me Joey! Not like this."

He's soon pull away as a group of doctors and nurses help the ail blond. He stares wanting to help. The different words goes over his head and he finds himself soon outside in the hallway sitting on the floor with his head in hands. He couldn't even say how he got like this other than being distracted and worried.

"Joey," He whispers brokenly not even hearing when the others show up hearing that Joey almost died. "Please I love you."

A doctor comes out with a half-smile looking at the group, "We manage to bring him back. We're going to keep a longer watch. Unfortunately it's unclear when he will wake up."

"Thank you Doctor," Serenity replies tears rolls down her cheeks glancing pass the doctor to the room where her big brother lies.

Tristan gets off the floor going back to the room so he could stay by Joey's side to keep watch on him. He didn't bother to look at the others with their expressions of concern and pity. He doesn't want it. He just wants his sweet blond to wake up and show them those brown eyes of his.

He presses a kiss on Joey's forehead whispering, "Joey I love you so much. I want you to marry me. Please when you wake that you will say yes."

He sits down on the chair pulling it closer so he could rest his head on the bed to feel Joey is closer to him. He let his eyes drift shut while the tears finally falls. How close it could have been for Joey to leave him.

He comes to feeling a hand squeezing his and a tired voice calling out his name, "Tristan."

"Hmph," Tristan groans opening his eyes to find brown ones full of pain and love in their depths watching him. "Joey you're awake."

"Yeah," the tired blond whispers giving a small grin. "Love ya."

"Love you more," Tristan croaks. "Will you marry me?"

"Yeah I will Trist," Joey answers with a yawn and shuffles much he could while in some pain so Tristan could lay next to him and even hold him.

Tristan smiles moving besides the blond giving a small kiss before wrapping his arms around him feeling relief and happiness that things probably will be better.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
